Of the Awful Battle
by Sahado's Shadow
Summary: The Jellicle Cats turn to the Great Rumpus Cat to help them get rid of Macavity.
1. Chapter 1

Munkustrap had barely gotten into the Jellicle Junkyard when Alonzo hit him with the news.

"Did you hear?" he asked, and Munkustrap could tell by his tone of voice that something was wrong. "Did you hear? Last night, when I was out with the guys—you know, the Rum Tum Tugger and Tumblebrutus and Plato—we were talking with Demeter and Bombalurina and then Macavity showed up and tried to kidnap Demeter!"

"What? Again?" Munkustrap exclaimed. "How's Demeter? Is she all right? What did you do?"

"Well," Alonzo began. "Demeter screamed and the Rum Tum Tugger took off. Plato fainted and me and Tumblebrutus just stood there. But then, Bombalurina whopped Macavity one good and he took off. Demeter was fine." He paused, then added, "Really fine."

"Blast," Munkustrap frowned. "That Mystery Cat is really getting on my nerves. Who knows what would've happened if Bombalurina hadn't been there with you pansies? All right, that does it. We have to find a way to put an end to Macavity's evil deeds. Call a Jellicle Meeting," he instructed. "We're going to put a stop to this."

So Alonzo spread the word that there was going to be a Jellicle Meeting The Jellicle Cats came and they gathered in the largest part of the Junkyard. Old Deuteronomy took his place on the Tire and while the others settled in, Munkustrap explained to him the situation. He agreed that something must be done about Macavity as he himself was rather tired of being thrown into nets and dragged off in the middle of things. So, when everyone arrived and found a place to sit, Old Deuteronomy asked for their attention.

"May I have your attention, please?" he began and everyone gave theirs to him. "Munkustrap has called this Jellicle Meeting for a very good reason. Some of you may already know about Macavity's attempted abduction of Demeter last night."

"He's a fiend in feline shape!" exclaimed Jellylorum. "Is there no limit to his evil?"

"There has to be," Munkustrap replied. "And we need to find it. That is why I have asked you all out here this evening. Macavity must be stopped and he must be stopped now, before he actually manages to abduct Demeter, or anyone else. But we don't know how to do that yet. So, we need to start brainstorming some ideas. The Rum Tum Tugger will act as our secretary."

He gestured to his right where the Rum Tum Tugger sat with an old piece of wrapping from a deli order and a broken red Crayola crayon.

"So," said Munkustrap. "Let's begin. First of all, does anybody know any of Macavity's weaknesses?"

"Well, I don't know about Macavity," said Bustopher Jones. "But my weakness is a steaming plate of prime rib, juicy and doused in spices… A side of mashed potatoes and turkey gravy, stuffing and buttered corn… Or perhaps a slab of salmon with lemon, peas and carrots and green beans… White bread and butter and red wine…"

"Enough already!" Tumblebrutus interrupted. "You're making me hungry! And some of us don't have the money to afford all that!"

"Okay, anyway," Munkustrap intervened. "Back to the topic at hand: What are Macavity's weaknesses?" No one answered for a moment until one of the Kittens spoke up.

"Maybe he's afraid of Dogs," Electra suggested. "Almost all Cats are afraid of Dogs. Maybe he is, too."

"No, not any Dogs we could get to help us," Coricopat answered. "Macavity's been known to stifle Pekes. And larger Dogs don't normally see him as a threat, so they don't bother with him."

"A Cat that's not afraid of Dogs?" Jemima said, wide-eyed. "That's amazing! I've never heard of such a thing!"

Munkustrap lifted his head at this. "Oh, but I have," he said, and everyone looked at him curiously. "I've heard of a Cat who doesn't fear Dogs. You all know of him, too: The Great Rumpus Cat!"

There was a murmur through the crowd and Old Deuteronomy had to task for their attention again.

"I see," Old Deuteronomy said thoughtfully when everyone had settled down again. "You wish to contact the Great Rumpus Cat and request that he put an end to Macavity's evil. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking," Munkustrap nodded. "I think the Rumpus Cat would have the best chance out of all of us of stopping Macavity. He was, after all, able to intervene in the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. What say you all?"

Everyone there agreed that the Great Rumpus Cat should be deployed to face Macavity. All the Jellicles had come to see him as a great hero, and they were confident that, somehow, he would be able to free them of their fear of the Hidden Paw.

"You got all that?" Munkustrap asked the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hmm? What?" the Rum Tum Tugger asked, looking up from his deli paper. Munkustrap sighed and took the paper away from him.

"What? These aren't minutes of the Meeting!" he exclaimed, looking it over. "This is just an ego-driven sketch of you with crudely-drawn muscles!"

"Can I have it?" asked Etcetera.

"Does anyone know where to find the Great Rumpus Cat?" Asparagus spoke up. "I heard he doesn't have a home and instead wanders around the globe, searching for Cats who need his help."

"Oh, poppycock," Jennyanydots frowned. "He lives in an old box outside of City Hall. We can send someone to get him right now if we wanted to."

"That's exactly what we need to do," Munkustrap confirmed. "Coricopat, you and Tantomile and Mr. Mistoffelees go down to City Hall and see if you can bring him back here. The rest of you stick around until they return. We'll vote on a new secretary."

Coricopat, Tantomile, and Mr. Mistoffelees then left, knowing exactly where City Hall was because all three of them were psychic. The fact that they had all been there before was irrelevant. When they arrived, they found the Great Rumpus Cat stretched out in his cardboard box, fast asleep. They woke him up and he seemed rather displeased, but when he heard that Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap wanted to see him, he agreed to accompany the three psychics back to the Jellicle Junkyard. When they arrived, Old Deuteronomy gathered the Jellicles again and Jellylorum took her new position as secretary.

"Welcome, Rumpus Cat," Munkustrap said, raising his paw in greeting. "How are you this evening?"

"Please," said the Rumpus Cat. "Call me the Great Rumpus Cat."

Munkustrap frowned. "Very well. Welcome, the Great Rumpus Cat. How are you this evening?"

"Great," said the Great Rumpus Cat. "Very great indeed." He puffed out his chest as he looked around at all the Jellicles around him. "So tell me, Monkeywhatsit," he said. "Why is it that you have summoned me to this filthy waste dump?"

Munkustrap's frown deepened. "We've summoned you to our home," he said. "to address an ongoing problem we've been having."

"Oh?" the Great Rumpus Cat pondered. "And what might that be? Perhaps another awful battle involving Pekes and/or Pollicles? I'm sure I can handle whatever it is that you can't."

"Anybody have a pin so we can deflate his ego?" Ademetus mumbled to the others.

"Well, you see," Old Deuteronomy began. "We are in desperate need of assistance in getting rid of a most troublesome Cat, namely one known as Macavity."

The Great Rumpus Cat jumped slightly and looked as though he had choked on his tongue. "M-Macavity?" he stuttered. "The Hidden Paw?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then adorned his arrogant puffed posture again. "No, no, of course not," he said, nodding to himself. "We can't possibly be thinking of the same Macavity. You obviously must be referring to someone else."

"No, we're definitely thinking of the same Macavity," Mr. Mistoffelees replied. "He's called the Hidden Paw."

"For he's the master criminal who can defy the law," Alonzo added. "Hey, are you sure you can handle this, man?"

"I am not a man!" the Great Rumpus Cat snapped. "I am the Great Rumpus Cat!"

"Regardless whether you're a Cat or a Possum," Jennyanydots intervened. "We are requesting that you assist us in our plight. Now, shall you help us or shan't you?"

The Great Rumpus Cat straightened himself and did the Cat's equivalent to pursing one's lips. Then, he said, "Are you sure this is the same Macavity?"

There was a community groan and sigh. "Yes, we're sure this is the same Macavity!"

The Great Rumpus Cat paused as he thought. "Really? The very same whose powers of levitation would make a fakir stare? The Napoleon of Crime?"

"Yes!" Munkustrap answered, sounding exasperated. "That Macavity! There's no one like Macavity! Now will you help us or not?"

"I don't understand," Jemima thought aloud. "How can a Cat who isn't afraid of Dogs be afraid of another Cat?"

"Afraid?" the Great Rumpus Cat exclaimed. "I never said I was afraid! Who said I was? I am the Great Rumpus Cat! I'm not afraid of anything!" He turned to Munkustrap and declared, "All right, Monkeywhatsit! I'll show you! I'll get rid of this Macavity!"

A cheer rose up from the Jellicles and the Great Rumpus Cat beamed proudly. Jellylorum drew a big 'X' over her drawing of Macavity and then sketched the Great Rumpus Cat above it. Munkustrap shook the Great Rumpus Cat's paw.

"So, how're you going do it?" Pouncival inquired excitedly.

The Great Rumpus Cat turned to him. "Uh, what?" he asked, squinting his blazing eyes at him.

"How're you going do it?" Pouncival inquired again. "How're you going to stop Macavity?"

"Oh well, I uh," the Great Rumpus Cat stuttered, then cleared his throat. "I haven't gotten that far yet. But don't you worry, Young Tom, I'll figure it out soon enough!" He laughed a hearty laugh and the Jellicles felt that they could all rejoice. They began to dance, which was their favorite method of rejoicing. The Great Rumpus Cat, who was above dancing, perched himself on the Boxes in front of the Tire on which Old Deuteronomy sat. The Jellicles danced and danced until a sudden and loud Crash sent most of them scurrying.

"Macavity!" Demeter shrieked and ran after Bombalurina, who was ducking for cover.

"What? Where?" the Great Rumpus Cat demanded, pushing himself up against the Tire. "That's not fair! I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready!"

Most of the Jellicles had cleared the area, save for Munkustrap, who was looking around for any sign of the Hidden Paw, and Old Deuteronomy and the Great Rumpus Cat, who had not moved from their respective positions. A moment passed and Munkustrap began to relax a bit.

"I don't think…he's really here," he said cautiously, but his eyes never stopped scouring the dark piles of garbage.

"Is it safe to come out then?" asked the Rum Tum Tugger, who had tried to hide himself in the Old Red Pipe.

"Ha!" the Great Rumpus Cat declared. "Of course it's safe! That monster of depravity wouldn't dare show his face while the Great Rumpus Cat is here!"

Then there was another great Crash and the Great Rumpus Cat had joined the Rum Tum Tugger in the Pipe. Munkustrap looked in the general direction from which the Crash had come and saw two orange heads pop out from behind the Rocking Chair.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!" Munkustrap exclaimed.

"They're a notorious couple of Cats," Old Deuteronomy commented.

"Of course!" the Great Rumpus Cat said. "Of course it was Mangoberry and Rumplestilskin! I knew that! I was just…making sure that there was nobody sneaking in through the back of this here Pipe thing."

"Yeah, sure," the Rum Tum Tugger nodded. "Now move! You're suffocating my mane! It's got to have room to grow, you know." He pushed the Great Rumpus Cat so that he fell into a heap at the entrance of the Pipe. The Great Rumpus Cat collected himself and returned to his position on the Boxes.

Munkustrap turned angrily to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "The two of you are getting out of control. You scared everyone! And to make up for it, you can go collect them all again."

"Aw, come on now, Munkustrap!" Rumpleteazer groaned. "That ain't fair at all! It was Mungojerrie that made all the racket!"

"Hey, what now?" Mungojerrie demanded. "How's that again?"

"Stop this nonsense and do as you were told," Old Deuteronomy intervened. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer hung their heads but complied. While they were gone, the Great Rumpus Cat cleared his throat to prepare for future declarations and the Rum Tum Tugger slinked out of the Pipe to fluff up his mane. One by one the Jellicle Cats returned until everyone was present and accounted for.

"Now, where were we?" Munkustrap inquired.

"We were at my spinning solo," Mr. Mistoffelees answered.

"Which one?" Plato asked.

"Don't you realize that there are more important matters at hand here?" the Great Rumpus Cat broke in. "You can dance when your Junkyard home is safe again! Now, I think I have a plan." He nodded confidently. "Yes, but I will need a few of you to assist me. I think I'll take you, you, you…" He pointed each time at Mr. Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks, and Tumblebrutus. "And that thing," he said, pointing at the Rum Tum Tugger.

"What? Me? What for?" the Rum Tum Tugger demanded.

"I'll show you when we get to where we need to be," the Great Rumpus Cat replied. "Oh, and we'll need you, too," he added, pointing at Demeter.

"I was afraid of that," Demeter sighed.

"Yes well," Munkustrap said. "Just be careful. All of you."

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Monkeywhatsit!" the Great Rumpus Cat said. "I have absolutely everything under control!"

Munkustrap watched as the Great Rumpus Cat led the group of indicated Jellicles around the Oven and out of sight. "Maybe," he said. "I should go with them. Just in case."


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Rumpus Cat led them to the edge of the Junkyard where he had them construct a box with a trip mechanism that shut the lid. They laid it on its side and the Great Rumpus Cat instructed Demeter to sit inside. He explained that when Macavity wandered in, they would slam the lid shut and pull Demeter out the back.

And so, Demeter crawled inside the box and Skimbleshanks set the trip mechanism. The Toms all hid behind various piles of garbage, watching. Several hours passed; the Rum Tum Tugger fell asleep and Mr. Mistoffelees amused himself and Tumblebrutus by making little sparks with his paws. Finally, around daybreak, Skimbleshanks spoke up.

"You know," he said. "Macavity's not an idiot."

"This is true," Munkustrap agreed. "I'm not sure that he'd fall into such an obvious trap."

"What're you talking about?" the Great Rumpus Cat demanded. "This is an excellent trap! How could he not fall for it?"

While they were distracted, the box lid suddenly slammed shut and Demeter squealed. The Toms jumped out, running to the back of the box to pull her out. But when Tumblebrutus opened it up, they found that it was not Macavity after all.

"The Rum Tum Tugger!" Munkustrap exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The Rum Tum Tugger did his very best to look innocent. "She looked lonely."

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Munkustrap frowned, turning to the Great Rumpus Cat. "We need a new plan. What do you suggest?"

The Great Rumpus Cat frowned back at him. "My plan was not ridiculous!" he countered. "Your Rin Tin Tin there is ridiculous! If it weren't for him, it might've worked!"

"Like a steamless steam engine," Skimbleshanks said. "I second the notion of a new plan."

Mr. Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus agreed, and the Rum Tum Tugger reluctantly crawled out of the box when Munkustrap gestured for him to move. Munkustrap then helped Demeter out.

The Great Rumpus Cat gave a great sigh. "Fine, if you dislike my plan that much, I'll think up a new one." He perched himself on the box and thought for a moment. Then, he raised his paw and exclaimed, "I've got it!" He leapt down and addressed Munkustrap. "You take your Jellicles back to the Junkyard. Nobody moves until I get back, got it?"

Munkustrap nodded and he, with the Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks, Mr. Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus, and Demeter returned to the Big Tire where all the other Jellicles had been waiting.

"Did you get rid of Macavity?" Jennyanydots inquired.

"No, not yet," Munkustrap answered, shaking his head. "The Rumpus—I mean, the Great Rumpus Cat is going somewhere and should be returning shortly. Until then, we've all been instructed to wait here."

"Very well," Old Deuteronomy said. "I hope everyone can find some non-destructive way to entertain themselves."

"There's that play we've been working on for a while," Pouncival suggested. "It's for you, Old Deuteronomy. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, but we're not nearly ready to perform that yet," Munkustrap said.

"Come now, Munkustrap," Asparagus spoke up. "Everyone's worked so hard on it. And quite frankly," he added. "I don't think it's going to get any better."

Munkustrap sighed. "All right. If it pleases Old Deuteronomy, we will perform our play."

"Oh, of course," Old Deuteronomy nodded. "I always enjoy your plays, my Jellicles."

"Then everyone take your places!" Munkustrap instructed, then mumbled something under his breath about a huge, terrible disaster. Since no one else could ever remember the names of their characters, let alone many lines, Munkustrap was always stuck being the plays' narrators. He stood in the empty space that the Jellicles used as a stage and began.

The play he had selected was a heart-warming story about a noble hero, Rimbersam, who braved an entire pack of Dogs and a group of oppressive Humans to rescue his one true love, Chairatat. The Rum Tum Tugger had been elected to play the main part of Rimbersam, although Munkustrap had feverishly fought against it. But the Rum Tum Tugger had had the full support of almost all of the Queens, and the Toms had cowered in fear at their reaction when Munkustrap had suggested using someone with more theatrical… talent. And so now, the Rum Tum Tugger bounded on stage, and a few of the Kittens giggled excitedly.

While Munkustrap recited his lines that reflected Rimbersam's marvelous nobility, the Rum Tum Tugger struck several poses, each one more risqué than the last. Naturally, Old Deuteronomy was not the Rum Tum Tugger's intended audience, but rather Demeter, Bombalurina, Tantomile, and Cassandra, who were seated at the base of the Tire.

Munkustrap continued with the introduction of Rimbersam's true love, Chairatat. It had been Munkustrap's original intention to have the fair lady played by a Cat of equal grace and sophistication, and Cassandra had come to mind. But after the Rum Tum Tugger had been cast as Rimbersam, Etcetera had begun to emit a horribly high-pitched yowl and did not stop until Munkustrap had given in and allowed her to take Chairatat's role. Now, Etcetera scampered in and attached herself, like a leach, to the Rum Tum Tugger's waist. The Rum Tum Tugger, taken by surprise, almost toppled over into Munkustrap, but caught himself and resumed his usual posture of rebellious indifference.

Munkustrap went on to tell how Rimbersam and Chairatat had gone strolling in the park one night, which was rather difficult for the Rum Tum Tugger to do because Etcetera was cutting off the circulation to his back legs. While they were strolling, a group of cruel Humans appeared and scooped Chairatat into a net and took off. Coricopat, Mr. Mistoffelees, and Skimbleshanks came onstage with an old fishing net in which Skimbleshanks' front paw got caught and he stumbled, entangling all three of them. They tumbled over one another until coming to a stop just before the group of Kittens on the sidelines. The Kittens squealed and scattered, and Munkustrap trotted over to help untangle the others.

Once they were untangled, they laid the net over Etcetera. It took all three of them to pry her off of the Rum Tum Tugger and drag her offstage. Munkustrap went on to say that Rimbersam declared that he would find and rescue Chairatat if it was the last thing he did. And so, he began his journey. The Rum Tum Tugger began strutting around the stage until Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Ademetus, and Plato leapt out, dressed in the same Pollicle costumes from the previous year. Munkustrap explained that on Rimbersam's journey, he was faced with a vicious pack of Dogs that charged out and attacked him. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Ademetus, and Plato had eagerly volunteered for these roles and were excited to play them out. The Rum Tum Tugger was quickly surrounded and engulfed by them as they leapt onto his back and pummeled him to the ground. Munkustrap waited for a moment, then stepped in to separate them all, and the Rum Tum Tugger took refuge behind him as he continued. Rimbersam used his superior intellect to confuse the Pollicle Dogs, losing them in the confusion of the winding back alleys. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Ademetus, and Plato looked around as if lost, then went to exit offstage, Pouncival accidentally knocking Plato into Tumblebrutus, who stumbled and fell onto Ademetus.

Munkustrap went on to say that the Humans had taken Chairatat to an awful place with cages and cages of captured Cats. Mr. Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks, and Coricopat brought Etcetera back onstage, this time trapped under an old laundry basket. Munkustrap told Old Deuteronomy that Rimbersam quietly snuck in and freed Chairatat and told her to run away as he freed the other Cats, with whom he worked to drive off the humans.

While Skimbleshanks, Coricopat, and Mr. Mistoffelees had their backs turned, the Rum Tum Tugger strutted over and tossed aside the laundry basket, which almost struck Skimbleshanks in the head, but the Railway Cat still pretended not to notice. Etcetera tackled the Rum Tum Tugger to the ground with a squeal, and had to once again be peeled away from him. Then, Electra, Victoria, and Jemima, representing the other Cats, leapt onstage to drive off the "Humans". Mr. Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks, and Coricopat dashed off without incident, and Etcetera ran back onstage, almost strangling the Rum Tum Tugger as she attached herself to him again.

Munkustrap concluded by saying that Rimbersam and Chairatat lived happily ever after together.

"And they got married and lived in a beautiful white house and had dozens and dozens of Kittens!" Etcetera added and the Rum Tum Tugger could not protest because she had cut off his airflow and he was only semi-conscious. Munkustrap gestured to the other actors of the play and they came onstage to do a final bow. Old Deuteronomy smiled politely and nodded, while the Kittens applauded loudly for the Rum Tum Tugger, who had peeled Etcetera off of him and was gasping for air.

A great, sudden Crash sent most of the Jellicles scurrying again and Demeter exclaimed, "Macavity!" Munkustrap assumed his usual protective posture stance in front of Old Deuteronomy, peering in the dark shadows. Some of the other Toms had stayed, looking around cautiously.

"Is she sure this time?" Tumblebrutus inquired, but Alonzo suddenly squealed and pointed above the Old Clock, where Macavity was looking down on them with a sly smirk on his face. Everyone except for Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy scattered, and Munkustrap began bravely scaling the piles of garbage toward the Mystery Cat. But when he got to the Clock, he discovered that Macavity was not there.

"The Hidden Paw's done it again!" Munkustrap exclaimed.

"How does he do that?" Alonzo inquired from underneath the Car.

Munkustrap leapt back down. "We'd better gather everyone back up quickly. The Great Rumpus Cat should be back soon I would think."

In a matter of minutes, the rest of the Jellicles returned and made themselves comfortable in various spots until the Great Rumpus Cat did indeed come back.

"Just how I left you," he frowned. "Don't you ever do anything? Besides dancing, I mean."

"We gave a great theatrical performance," Munkustrap replied, but his voice was not sincere. "And then, lo and behold, Macavity showed up! Where were you?"

"What?" the Great Rumpus Cat demanded. "Macavity? He was here? Really? It wasn't Merriweather or Rumplestilskin this time?"

Munkustrap frowned. "No, it was neither Mungojerrie nor Rumpleteazer this time. It was actually Macavity. He was right up there behind you."

The Great Rumpus Cat whirled around as if he had been bitten. "Up there, you say? Macavity, really?"

"Yes! Really!" the Junkyard yelled back.

The Great Rumpus Cat nodded his head as if addressing a room full of toddlers. "I see. Well, I suppose it's time to put my second plan into action. I have everything ready. I just need the bait," He gestured to Demeter. "And my backup." He gestured to the Toms that had accompanied him before. "Follow me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Munkustrap sighed and began walking after the Great Rumpus Cat, gesturing for Tumblebrutus, Skimbleshanks, Mr. Mistoffelees, Demeter, and the Rum Tum Tugger to come along. They did, hesitantly, and the Great Rumpus Cat led them to the exact spot as before. The box was gone, and Munkustrap could not help but notice several strings connected to various piles of garbage.

"What…is all this?" he asked, gazing up at them.

The Great Rumpus Cat beamed proudly. "This, Monkeywhatsit, is my plan Each of these strings his attached to a prop, hidden on the tops of these piles. Each prop has been specifically designed, by me, to especially frightening-looking. When Macavity comes for the bait, the rest of you will release the strings and the props will come swinging down. He'll be scared witless and will never again return to your Junkyard."

"What's going to keep him from noticing the strings beforehand?" Demeter asked. "They're not exactly…hidden. At all."

"That will be your job, Bait," the Great Rumpus Cat told her. "You keep his attention on you and he'll never notice."

"May I remind you again," said Skimbleshanks. "Macavity's not an idiot."

"And only idiots aren't afraid of spooks!" the Great Rumpus Cat countered.

"Are you sure you don't have that backwards?" Mr. Mistoffelees inquired.

The Great Rumpus Cat turned on them angrily. "Look, you wanted me to help you and that's what I'm doing. Now go to your places and get ready. You stay here, Bait."

"My name is Demeter!" she shouted after him and he and the other Toms began climbing their respective piles of garbage. Once they were in position, the Great Rumpus Cat called down to her.

"Now, do something bait-ful!"

"What?" she shouted back. "What does that mean? Like what?"

"Hush! Not so loud!" the Great Rumpus Cat hissed. "Do whatever it is you do to attract attention! Dance or something!"

Demeter sighed, but began dancing regardless. She danced the equivalent of two Jellicle Balls and evening was setting in when Macavity finally showed up. He sauntered around the corner and paused, looking curiously at the conspicuous white strings hanging above him. The Great Rumpus Cat frowned, as Macavity had stopped just outside the reach of the props. Demeter froze, regarding him with frightened eyes.

"Macavity!" she exclaimed, and the Mystery Cat narrowed his eyes at her.

"Demeter," he said. "What the heck are you doing? And what are those?" He gestured to the strings.

"What are what?" Demeter asked innocently. "Oh, those? Um, I—I don't know. What are they?"

Macavity frowned. "They're strings, I can see that. What're they for?"

"Strings, really?" Demeter inquired. "Oh, so they are! How very strange!" Her eye caught the Great Rumpus Cat's, and he gestured frantically that she try and lure Macavity closer. Demeter looked back at Macavity, who seemed to still be pondering the purpose of the strings. She furrowed her brow as she debated, then she suddenly screamed, "Munkustrap! Come quick! Macavity's in the Junkyard!"

Macavity jumped in surprise, then bolted forward. The Great Rumpus Cat waved his paws wildly to grab the attention of the other Toms. Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks let go of their strings first, and two stuffed white sheets flew over Demeter and Macavity's heads. Macavity leapt backwards in surprise, and Tumblebrutus, Mr. Mistoffelees, and the Rum Tum Tugger released their strings. Three more sheets whisked by, and one knocked into Demeter, who screamed as she was picked up and thrown into the pile of garbage on which the Rum Tum Tugger was perched. The pile swayed, then came tumbling down. Munkustrap moved quickly and in a flash was there to pull Demeter out of harm's way. Macavity stood and watched the chaos with an unimpressed look of pity. Tumblebrutus, Mr. Mistoffelees, and Skimbleshanks all bounded down their own piles, but by the time they reached the ground, Macavity wasn't there.

"What happened?" the Great Rumpus Cat demanded as he angrily stomped out from behind a pile of garbage. "What the heck went wrong there? Are you all stupid or just incompetent?"

"Hush yourself!" Munkustrap snapped. "Demeter was almost hurt! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" the Great Rumpus Cat countered. "You can't do anything right! I can't work like this!" He made a dramatic sweep around Munkustrap and huffed loudly. "I need a break! I'll be back later after I've recovered from your idiocy!" And with that, he stormed out of the Junkyard.

Munkustrap looked at the others, but they seemed to be at a loss just as he was. He sighed and gestured for them to follow him back to the Center of the Junkyard. When they arrived, Jennyanydots inquired again if they had gotten rid of Macavity, and they had to again reply that no, they had failed.

"That Mystery Cat must be even trickier than we thought," Asparagus said.

"Yes, that's it," Munkustrap replied.

"Where's the Great Rumpus Cat gone off to now?" Jennyanydots inquired.

"There's no telling," Skimbleshanks answered. "He stormed off after his plan failed to work, but he said he'd be back with a new one."

The Jellicles nodded and settled in to wait again. Munkustrap climbed up on the Tire and sat next to Old Deuteronomy.

"Old Deuteronomy," he said quietly. "I'm beginning to have doubts about my original plan. The Great Rumpus Cat is turning out to be less great than I had imagined he'd be."

"Are you certain?" Old Deuteronomy asked. "This is disheartening news indeed. You mean to say that you don't think that the Great Rumpus Cat can rid us of Macavity? Whatever will we do?"

Munkustrap shook his head. "I'm not entirely confident in him, no. But I suppose we can continue trying his plans. They are the only ones we have, after all."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. "Yes, this is true. Well, we can only wait then. By the way, where is the Rum Tum Tugger?"

"The Rum Tum—" Munkustrap said as he turned to look, but found that the Rum Tum Tugger was indeed not among the group of Jellicles. "Oh no, we forgot to get him out of the pile of garbage that fell on him!"

"I thought it was suspiciously quiet," Cassandra said.

"Come on," Munkustrap gestured to some of the other Toms. "We have to go dig him out."

"Do we really have to?" Alonzo groaned.

"YES!" the Kittens snapped in unison, and the Toms complied. It took a great deal of effort to dig the Rum Tum Tugger out of the garbage and even more to shut him up about the mess that was no entangled in his mane. He outright refused to return to the Center without a proper bath and, ignoring Munkustrap's advice not to, strutted out of the Junkyard. The remaining Toms returned to the other Jellicles and assured the Kittens that the Rum Tum Tugger was fine and that he would most likely be returning later.

It was almost two hours before the Great Rumpus Cat returned and he walked confidently into the Junkyard with his head held high.

"Everything's ready for Plan C," he stated, nodding to himself. "I just need my bait and my backup." He looked around. "Hey, where's the Fluff-Monkey?"

"The Rum Tum Tugger hasn't returned yet," Munkustrap replied, frowning. "If you recall, he was almost crushed to death during your last ingenious plan."

"And that was somehow my fault?" the Great Rumpus Cat countered. "We'll just have to find a replacement." He looked around at the other Jellicles. "What about you?" he said, motioning to Mungojerrie.

"Hey, if Mungojerrie goes, then I go, too," Rumpleteazer stated firmly.

The Great Rumpus Cat rolled his eyes. "The only reason I'm letting her come along," he said, nodding toward Demeter. "is because she makes good bait. I don't need a bunch of Queens tagging along as hindering eye candy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" roared all the Queens at once, and the Great Rumpus Cat almost dove for cover in the Pipe again.

"I said," he said quickly. "That it would be lovely to have you along, Rumpelstilskin."

"My name's Rumpleteazer," she frowned.

"Yes, of course," the Great Rumpus Cat nodded, flustered. "Now, let's get on our way. No time like the present." He led the way out of the Center and around the Car this time to a different area of the Junkyard. There were more boxes there, all closed with latches at the top.

"What's all this now?" Munkustrap sighed.

"These boxes contain what will drive Macavity away from your Junkyard forever," the Great Rumpus Cat answered. There were six boxes in total, three on one side of the Aisle and three on the other. "We'll each take a box, and when Macavity comes for the bait, unhook the latch and stand back."

A strange sound came from inside one of the boxes and Demeter gulped nervously. "What's in those things? Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it's safe!" the Great Rumpus Cat snapped, sounding insulted "You have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"I've got the distinct feeling that you've said that before," Skimbleshanks said.

"Hush and take your places!" the Great Rumpus Cat hissed. They did, and Demeter, once again, began dancing. She danced for about twenty minutes before tiring and resorting to pacing around the empty space. The rest of the Jellicles watched, bored, from their hiding places. Rumpleteazer caught Mungojerrie's attention and the two of them made faces at each other, causing each other to giggle until Munkustrap waved at them to stop. Tumblebrutus fell asleep this time, and even Skimbleshanks started to nod off when Macavity happened by. He paused, looking at Demeter, who had not noticed him yet.

"There he is! Open your boxes!" the Great Rumpus Cat hissed. Immediately, five of the six latches were unhooked and out of each box came a pair of gangly Turkeys. Demeter shrieked and leapt to the side as the Turkeys gobbled and stampeded down the aisle and out of the Junkyard—opposite the direction in which Macavity stood. Macavity looked completely dumbfounded, as did Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and Mr. Mistoffelees. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer began laughing themselves silly and Tumblebrutus sleepily blinked open his eyes.

"That was your plan?" Munkustrap demanded angrily. "A flock of Turkeys? How is that supposed to help us get rid of Macavity? Really, what were your grounds for thinking that this was actually going to work?"

"Wait, what happened?" Tumblebrutus inquired. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, for one thing," Mr. Mistoffelees answered. "You failed to open your box when we were instructed to. Not that it would have mattered."

"Of course it mattered!" the Great Rumpus Cat snapped. "Turkeys work in a group, and because Tumbleweed there didn't adhere to the plan, two members of that group were missing, thereby insuring a panic within the rest of the flock, making them run in the opposite direction I instructed them to go!"

"You have an excuse for everything, don't you?" Munkustrap said angrily. "Can't you accept responsibility for your mistakes for once in your life?"

Macavity watched the flustered argument for only a moment before losing interest and making off with Demeter. It took a while for the other Jellicles to realize it, and when they finally did, Macavity wasn't there.

"Now look what's happened!" Munkustrap exclaimed at the Great Rumpus Cat. "I hope you're please with yourself! Demeter is gone, and it's all because of you!"

"Munkustrap, please calm down," Skimbleshanks said. "This is not helping to get Demeter back."

Munkustrap took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. I apologize, Great Rumpus Cat. Now is not the time to be arguing. We need to return to the Center and seek advice from Old Deuteronomy."

"Um, hello?" the Great Rumpus Cat said. "I'm the one with the plans, remember? I'll think of a way to get the bait back."

Munkustrap looked like a covered pot ready to boil over. But intead, he said through clenched teeth, "No, I really think we should council Old Deuteronomy before we do anything." He gestured to the others. "Come, hurry. There's no time to lose." Skimbleshanks, Mr. Mistoffelees, and Tumblebrutus trotted after him. When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer finally stopped laughing, they followed. The Great Rumpus Cat remained, fuming.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!" he huffed. "I'll get Whatshername back myself before you have a chance to do anything!" He kicked the side of the remaining closed box, loosening the latch just enough fro the two Turkeys inside to push open the door and escape. They turned angrily to the Great Rumpus Cat and, gobbling their displeasure, chased him into Town.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Munkustrap and the other Jellicles returned to the Center and explained the situation to Old Deuteronomy, who was concerned indeed for Demeter's well-being. He arranged a team to act as a Rescue Party: Munkustrap, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Coricopat, Tantomile, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie, and the Rum Tum Tugger, and although he would have to be fetched before they set out. The rest of the Jellicles would remain in the Junkyard to protect it. So, with Munkustrap in the lead, the Cats set out, first to collect the Rum Tum Tugger, whom they found on a sidewalk trying to sun himself dry. After Mungojerrie finished a series of wisecracks over the Rum Tum Tugger's now dripping-wet mane, the Jellicles continued into the city, relying on Coricopat and Tantomile to lead them to Macavity's Secret Lair. But before they arrived, they ran into the Great Rumpus Cat, who was coming the opposite way. He was pulling a rope that was tied to a skateboard on which sat a large box. Walking beside him was Demeter.

"The Great Rumpus Cat?" Munkustrap questioned. "What is all this?"

The Great Rumpus Cat turned as if first noticing they were there. "Hmm? OH, Monkeywhatsit, it's you. I was wondering where you might be. I thought I might wait for you, but then decided to go ahead and make my move. You have nothing to fear anymore—Macavity has been apprehended."

"What?" Munkustrap questioned again. "You can't possibly have…" But when he looked inside the box, he saw that the Great Rumpus Cat had indeed apprehended Macavity. "You—How—How did you do this?"

"How?" the Great Rumpus Cat smirked, beaming proudly. "How, you ask? Why, Monkeywhatsit, it was quite easy. I found Macavity's Lair, barged in, apprehended him, and rescued this fair Queen. Oh, but I'm sure you could have done the very same thing."

Munkustrap simply stood and stared, looking flabbergasted. Skimbleshanks, Tumblebrutus, and the Rum Tum Tugger wore similar expressions. The others seemed pleased, and Mungojerrie climbed up to take a closer look inside the box. A large clawed paw knocked him backwards onto Alonzo.

"Don't rile him up now," the Great Rumpus Cat said. "He's cross enough as it is. Now hurry up; we've got to show Old Deuterwhatever that I've completed my mission."

With nothing else to say, the Jellicles followed the Great Rumpus Cat back to the Junkyard. The other Cats gave a great Cheer when they saw that Macavity had been captured, and Old Deuteronomy congratulated him.

"Well done, Great Rumpus Cat," he said. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Oh, nonsense," said the Great Rumpus Cat. "I was simply carrying out my duty. You don't owe me a thing."

The Jellicles insisted on dancing a great Jellicle Ball in the Great Rumpus Cat's honor, but he declined, stating that he needed to take Macavity down to the Police Station as soon as possible. They agreed, and the Great Rumpus Cat left, pulling the box on the skateboard behind him.

Once he had gone, Munkustrap turned to Demeter. "How did he do it?" he demanded. "How on Earth did he manage to best Macavity and rescue you himself?"

"You know, I don't have any idea," Demeter answered. "I didn't see a thing. I was inside of Macavity's Lair and before I knew, the Great Rumpus Cat had come in, declaring that he had captured Macavity and that he was rescuing me. And when I came outside, I saw that it was true: Macavity had been captured and trapped inside the box."

Munkustrap shook his head. "I just don't understand how he was able to pull it off. After all of that nonsense… Spring traps and spooks and… And Turkeys! How, all of a sudden…?"

"Munkustrap," Old Deuteronomy spoke up. "Let it rest now. All that matters is that we are finally free of Macavity's Evil."

"Yes, you are right," Munkustrap sighed. "We are free. So let's stop this pointless discussion and all rejoice!"

The Jellicles cheered and began dancing again. All of the dances were joyous and happy and even Old Deuteronomy danced a bit. When the celebration ended, it was well into the nighttime hours and the Jellicles settled in for a good night's rest, without the fear of being attacked by the Hidden Paw.

That same night, the Great Rumpus Cat snuck quietly around the back of the Police Station and leapt inside via a slightly ajar window. He made his way to an animal carrier in the corner of the room and carefully, so as not to make a sound and wake the Humans, he unlocked and opened the door. Macavity sauntered out, stretched, and shook his head.

"Took you long enough," he hissed. "I don't like cramped places." He looked at him. "You have the money?"

The Great Rumpus Cat nodded. "Yes, it's outside. They gave it to me in a paper bag. I had no idea that you were worth that much."

Macavity donned an air of pride, more so than usual. "What did you expect? I am the Hidden Paw." He looked around them. "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this disgusting Human smell."

The Great Rumpus Cat nodded and followed him out the open window. Once outside, he handed Macavity the paper bag he had left there. Macavity opened it and looked pleased.

"It's all here? It'd better be."

"Oh, it's all there," the Great Rumpus Cat nodded. "The reward money, just as I promised."

"Good," Macavity said as he closed the bag. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He extended his paw and after a moment's hesitation, the Great Rumpus Cat extended his as well. "Oh, but listen up," the Napoleon of Crime continued as he gasped the Great Rumpus Cat's paw tightly. "If you come after me again, I won't be in such a compromising mood. No, if I see you again, the trellis won't be the only thing past repair. Understand?"

The Great Rumpus Cat gulped nervously and nodded. "Completely," he replied.

Satisfied, Macavity released his paw and gave a nod of his head. Then, he took the bag in his teeth and made his way out of the alley. The Great Rumpus Cat closed the small window and headed the other way. By the time he reached the end of the street and looked behind him, Macavity wasn't there.


End file.
